Dark Amalgamation
Of all of the evil creatures that reside within the depths of the Netherworld, few are as utterly terrifying as the Dark Amalgamation. Forged from hatred, blood, and death, the Dark Amalgamation has infused his body and mind with evil and the deepest throes of insanity. Merciless and considered an abomination even by demons, the Dark Amalgamation is truly a terrifying force. Alignment: Any evil Hit Die: d12 Requirements To qualify to become a Dark Amalgamation, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Knowledge Arcana 10 Special: Cannot worship a god or must renounce all gods, Must murder an innocent person in cold blood on more than one occasion. Class Skills The Dark Amalgamation's Class Skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), as well as any 2 martial knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dark Amalgamation prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dark Amalgamation gains no new proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 10, A Dark Amalgamation gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Amalgamation (Su): You have slain many, and have swallowed thousands of souls, you have stitched the flesh and bone of your fallen foes to your own and have stolen the powers of those you felt undeserving. Upon reaching your first level of Dark Amalgamation, your type becomes Aberration and you gain Dark Vision out to 60 feet, if you already possess Darkvision, your vision becomes another 60 feet. At levels 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9, you gain an amalgamation. All amalgamations have some sort of strange prerequisite you must meet before you can utilize it's abilities, however you can still take the ability, you just won't gain it's powers until the prerequisites are met. *Size Increase: Gain a size category as well as a +2 size bonus to strength and constitution and take a -2 penalty to dexterity. This can be taken multiple times, but never twice in a row. To achieve this, you must slay a creature of the next size and hollow out it's body. *Supremacy: Gain a +2 bonus to any one ability score. This can be taken multiple times, but never more than once for a single ability score. To gain this ability you must slay an enemy with the desired ability score and steal it's Brain (Int or Wis), It's muscles (Str), It's bones (Dex), it's heart (Con), or it's tongue (Cha). *Elemental Nodes: You gain an elemental Node that resides, hovering near you. This node can make a ranged touch attack once per round as a free action against any creature within 30 feet, a number of times per day equal to 1/2 your levels in this class. The damage is 1d6+1 per level (Max +10). The type is either fire, frost, sonic, acid, or electricity. This can be taken multiple times but you must choose a different element type every selection. You must kill a creature that deals the type of elemental damage desired and eat it's heart. *Greater Elemental Nodes: You must possess the elemental nodes amalgamation to select this one. Select a single elemental node that you possess, you gain elemental resistance 5 to that kind of element. This raises by 5 for every 2 levels in this class you possess. This can be taken once for every kind of elemental node you possess. To gain this you must find a creature that deals the required elemental damage and eat it's brain. *Dark Halo: You gain a strange tentacles that sprout from you, or an odd segmented centipede like dancing pattern that weaves around your body. This grants you two tentacle attacks. These attacks are primary natural attacks and have a reach equal to your normal reach +20 feet. If they hit they deal 1d6 slashing damage each. At 5th level their reach increases to 30 feet and at 10th level their damage becomes 1d8. This can be taken an additional time at 5th and 10th level to gain additional tentacle attacks. To gain this ability, you must find a creature with ties to some magical creature such as a druid or a wizard with a familiar, and eat their flesh. *All seeing Eyes: You gain the Eyes of Battle ability of an Anubis, using your Dark Amalgamation level as your anubis level to determine their power. You must possess the extra eyes amalgamation to select this. To select this you must steal the eyes of an Anubis and use surgery to implant them into your body. *Extra Eyes: You gain additional eyes. When selecting this, you gain a +4 bonus to perception so long as it is sight based. In addition, you gain All around vision. At 5th level this becomes Blindsense to 60 feet and your bonus to perception increases by +2, and at 10th level it becomes blindsight out to 60 feet and your perception bonus increases by another +2. To use this, you must steal the eyes of a creature and use surgery to implant them into your body. * · Life Stealer: Once per day for every level you possess in Dark Amalgamation, you can declare any attack you make to be a life stealing attack. If the attack hits and deals damage, you heal a number of hit points equal to 1/2 of the damage dealt with that attack (If multiple attacks, only the first applies), the enemy must make a will saving throw DC: 10+ Dark Amalgamation level+ Con modifier or lose 1d4 of it's highest spell slots or technique slots. You can choose to gain one technique or spell slot back for every two drained, or you can instead choose to increase your attack and damage by an amount equal to the total level of spells and the highest level of techniques the enemy could perform for 1 round. (For example, if you roll 4 and the enemy can only perform techniques, but it can perform up to 8th level techniques, you gain a +32 bonus to attack and damage for 1 round). This can only be selected at 5th level or higher. To select this you must steal the skull of a Vampire, dissolve it into liquid, and drink it. *Dark Bits: You gain two small black polyhedrals that follow you around everywhere you go. Each Dark Bit possesses 10 hit points per level you possess in the Dark Amalgamation class, and 5 hit points for every level in another class. Every dark bit you possess can be moved as a swift action. Dark Bits have a fly speed of 40 feet and possess half of your own damage reduction, and energy resistance and all of your saving throws, and armor class. While your Dark Bit is active, and within 100 feet of you, each one grants you 10 temporary hit points. In addition it is treated as you for the purpose of spotting or hearing things and using mental skills, sharing your senses, and also counts as a flanking partner. If a Dark Bit is destroyed, you must wait 24 hours for it to return. This amalgamation can be taken up to 4 times. To select this you must trap the soul of a spell caster in a polyhedron box. *Greater Dark Bit: Your Dark Bits that you possess all gain a single spell like ability of 1st level or lower. You can do this once per day for every level you have in Dark Amalgamation+3. Each Dark Bit can have a different spell, however every spell used costs a charge from this ability. (For Example, King Necrodark has 2 Dark Bits, one with Magic missile, and one with heal. He has 13 uses of this ability as a 10th level dark amalgamation, and has used magic missle 5 times and hasn't used heal yet. This means he could still only has 8 uses left of this ability for either dark bit). At 5th and 10th level in this class, each dark bit gets another spell they can use of 2nd and then 3rd level, each one costing a number of uses equal to the spell level. To select this you must trap the soul of another spell caster in a polyhedron box. *Ultra Dark Bit: Your dark bits nodes can benefit from a single evility that you must purchase and apply to them. You can purchase and apply more than one and it can switch them out as a standard action on their turn. To select this you must trap the soul of a creature whom you want to use the evility of, if it is a unique or generic evility, you must trap the soul of someone who possesses that evility. *Multiple Limbs: You gain another arm, this arm can be manipulated just like your first pair, and has claws that deal 1d4 damage. You can take this twice. alternatively, you can apply the arm to a Dark Bit if you possess them. This applies to only a single dark bit, but grants it an arm that it can use to make an attack on it's action as a standard action. This grants the Dark bit a strength score of 18 and it's strength increases by +1 for every level in Dark Amalgamation you possess, and it is effected by feats and items as if it were you. When the node makes an attack using this ability, it uses it's strength modifier but your base attack bonus. You must steal the arms of a humanoid of at least your level. *Greater Limb: Your arm increases in size by two steps to determine both CMB and any natural attack damage while using it. This can be taken once for each arm you have. To select this you must find the limb of a creature of the proper size and remove it from them while they're still living. *Levitation: You can fly a number of feet equal to your land speed at poor maneuverability. This increases by 10 more feet and the maneuverability increases by 1 step every at 5th and 10th level. You must eat the wings or heart of a wind based creature. *Body Shards: Your body is covered in dangerous shards and thorns. Creatures that strike you in melee combat take 1d12+1 piercing damage per level (Max 1d12+10). At 5th level this damage becomes Unholy damage. To select this you must steal the teeth, claws, tusks, or thorns of creatures and weave them into your flesh. *Flowered Appearance: You gain large blooming flowers that sprout randomly on your body. These grant you fast healing 5. This can be taken multiple times to a maximum of 4, it's effects stack. To select this you must ingest the innards of a plant creature while it's still alive. *Constructed Body: Your type becomes Construct instead of Aberration and you gain all of the construct traits. You use your Charisma modifier now in place of your constitution modifier to determine abilities for this class. To select this you must craft or steal a constructed body of your own size. *Abomination Blade: You gain an energy blade of condensed evil. This weapon can be any weapon you are proficient with and once chosen can be changed by spending 10 minutes and completing the prerequisite ritual again. This weapon is considered to be a +1 weapon. Every time you take this amalgamation, the weapon's enchantment modifier increases by +1. This weapon can also be enchanted normally and can never be sundered or disarmed. You must kill a creature in cold blood whom possesses weapon focus in the weapon you wish to create. *Abomination Armor: This works the same as the blade, except it grants you a suit of any sort of armor that you'd like that can be enchanted. You must kill and sew the body of a creature to your body whom is proficient in the sort of armor you wish to create. *Improved Dark Pool: gain +2 to your dark pool. You must steal the head of a mage and fashion it into a helmet. *Breath Weapon: Gain a breath weapon. This can either be a 30 foot cone or a 60 foot line. It deals either Lightning, Fire, Frost, Acid, or Sonic damage and deals 1d8 damage per level. A successful reflex saving throw DC:10+ Dark Amalgamation level+ Constitution modifier halves the damage. It can be used once every 1d4 rounds. Every time this is taken it increases the range of the breath weapon (60 foot cone, 120 foot line, 90 foot cone, 180 foot line). If you have an elemental node, you can choose for it to be a part of your elemental node by making it the same energy type as the node. This increases the damage to 1d10 per level instead. You must rip out a dragon's throat while it's still alive. *Scent: Gain the scent ability. You must steal the nose of a creature with scent. *Damage Reduction: Gain Damage Reduction 2/-, You must steal the skin of a creature with damage reduction. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. *Energy resistance: Gain energy resistance 5 to any 2 elements. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. You must steal the skin of a creature with immunity or resistance to the energy. *Skillful: You gain a +6 bonus to any one skill. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects do not stack, but it can be taken for different skills. You must steal a relevant body part of a creature that has max ranks in the desired skill. Blasphemous Aura (Su): At 2nd level, Your hellish nature is exuded around you, and even the air within 30 feet feels thick and evil. Creatures that use detect evil on you must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+Dark Amalgamation level+ Con modifier or be dazed and blinded for 1 round. Enemies within 30 feet of you must make a fortitude saving throw of the same DC or be sickened for 1d4 rounds. At 6th level, the range increases to 60 feet, and creatures immune to being sickened are still effected but gain a +4 bonus to the save. Dark Pool (Su): When performing a technique or casting a spell, you can expend a number of points from your dark pool equal to the meta magic feat's increase in spell level, to apply it without increasing the technique or spell's level. Dominion: A Dark amalgamation rules over a specific source of power or energy, or it is the embodiment of some sort of great power. They gain a domain, and all of it's abilities, using it's Dark Amalgamation level as it's cleric level. It also adds the spells from the list to your list of techniques. Merciless (Ex): You can make a coup de grace as part of a full attack action. '''Dark Amalgamation (Su): '''The final ability of the Dark Amalgamation and the source of it's namesake. You learn abilities darker yet than any you had ever comprehended. *Deflective Nodes: You gain a +2 dodge bonus to armor class for each elemental node you have. *Destruction Blade: You must possess the Abomination blade ability to select this. A number of times per day equal to half your Dark Amalgamation level, you can add a disintegration spell to your abomination blade. This works in a fashion similar to spell storing and it can be discharged on the next attack you land. The save DC is 10+ Dark Amalgamation level+ Constitution modifier for partial damage and uses your overall character level to determine damage dealt. *Grand Warrior: Gain Weapon or Armor training as a fighter of their total character level. *Dark Blood: Gain the powers of a sorcerer's blood line as if you were a sorcerer of your total character level. The spells are added to your list of known techniques. *Immunity: Choose to be completely immune to two elements. (Fire, Sonic, Frost, Electricity, or Acid) or a single element (Positive, Negative, Disintegration, or Force) *Wormhole: A number of times per day equal half of your Dark Amalgamation level, you can choose to attack through a wormhole. In doing so, you must only have a line of sight to your enemy to attack them, other than that the maximum distance you can be is limited only to this plane of existence. This lasts for 1 round. This does not cost an action to activate. *Dark Blade Roulette: You must possess the Abomination blade or Dark Halo amalgamations to select this. Whenever you attack using those weapons, you can choose to deal 2d6 of any energy type you select (Fire, Ice, Sonic, Electricity, or Acid). This can be selected on each attack made. *Hellish Eruption: You must possess the breath weapon to select this ability. When using your breath weapon, a number of times per day equal to half your dark amalgamation level, you can alter your breath weapon to be force or disintegration damage and to deal +1 damage per damage dice.